Partners in Time
by GlassSuicune
Summary: Klonoa has been transported to a new Dreamworld and soon finds himself teamed up with a girl named Crono, who doesn't like him much, and he doesn't really like her. Can the two cooperate enough to stop a strange being from consuming the world? No pairing.


Partners in Time by GlassSuicune

Note: Klonoa is owned by Bandai Namco (or is Namco Bandai? I'm confused). I own Crono and Mr. Big. Hope you enjoy. Anyways...

"This" is speech.

'_This'_ is thought.

"_This"_ is telepathy.

_This_ is emphasis and memory lane.

Chapter 1: A Whole New World.

Another dream...

Everything was flying by him so fast, it was hard to keep up.

"_Won't you...play with...me...? Heh heh..."_

The voice was strange, but he had no time to think about it...

Something was coming into focus...

A little more...

There!

Klonoa let out a scream as he landed smack into some crates, which ended in a rather spectacular 'explosion' of crate remains, a loud sound of someone crashing into things (obviously), and an unconscious Klonoa. If the black and white cat were awake, he would've seen that he was in some kind of fort, that was seemingly armed to the teeth in guards and security cameras.

_Later..._

"GET THAT GIRL!"

Klonoa groaned as he forced his eyelids to open, then he gently rubbed his head, trying to bring everything around him into focus. He could hear footsteps, and it seemed like whoever they were coming from was in a hurry. It didn't take him long to realize that they were headed his way, and after seeing some of the security systems, he wasn't exactly sure he wanted them to find him. As he frantically looked around for a hiding place, or somewhere to run (although admittedly; the shattered crates were evidence that something had graced the fort with its presence), he failed to notice the girl running in his direction, and she collided with him, bringing more destruction to the poor crates.

"Who hah?" the girl muttered, as she got off Klonoa, who was partially buried in crates, "I would ask who you are, but I really don't have time at the moment..." More footsteps could be heard as Klonoa once more tried to regain his focus, the girl gasping as the guards rushed into the room. "Stop right there!" one guard yelled, "You're not supposed to run away!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I am!"

Before Klonoa got a chance to say anything, the girl suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the crates' debris, as a powerful blast consumed the broken wood where he was once sitting. "What the...?" the leader muttered, "Where'd that cat come from? Argh, no matter. Get them both! Do _not_ let them escape!"

"Quick!" the girl cried, "Into the storage closet!" With that, she hid inside the small room, along with a still confused as all get-out Klonoa. The room itself was dark, but he could see the girl just fine, and she could see him as well. The girl was a cat like him, with long, floppy ears and a longer tail. Her fur was a light blue, whereas her muzzle, hands, and ear-tips were silver. The outfit she was wearing was quite plain; just a white shirt, tan shorts, and black gloves and shoes. The things that stuck out the most were her yellow goggles, which were nestled tightly on her forehead, holding down her bangs, and a gold chain necklace with a small clock attached to it.

"...What's going on...?" Klonoa breathed, trying to process everything, though whether or not he would succeed was another matter entirely. "Eh, the guards you saw earlier don't like me much." the girl stated simply.

"Alright then... What is this place...?"

"An evil mastermind's fortress. He doesn't like me either."

"Evil mastermind? Fortress? Where are the authorities?"

"Um...can we just assume everyone on this planet hates my guts?"

Klonoa only responded with a deadpan expression, wondering if he was safe with her or not. He then decided he likely wasn't, but that was the least of his problems.

A guard, who resembled a wolverine and really looked stupid, approached the closet. "Are there any intruders in this closet?" he asked, his voice also showing his intelligence, or lack thereof. Klonoa held his tongue, but the girl opted to shout, "No! There are no intruders in this closet!" At first Klonoa wanted to get her to be quiet, but the wolverine proved his stupidity as it went on.

"You sure? I could've sworn there were some intruders in this closet..."

"Well, there aren't any. They're in the _other_ storage closet down the hall."

"Oh? Thanks a lot! Now to exterminate those intruders!"

The sound of footsteps could be heard as the wolverine ran off.

"In case you're wondering, that was normal for these guys," the girl said, straightening her goggles, "By the way, I'm Crono. You?" Shrugging off the bizarreness of what had transpired, Klonoa simply answered, "I'm Klonoa, and I-"

"Yeah yeah, nice to meet ya. We gotta go!"

Crono then grabbed Klonoa and ran out of the storage closet with him, then made a mad dash down a corridor. Klonoa was hoping she knew the way out, and judging by her quickness yet careful eye, she likely did as she led them both through corridor after corridor, knocking out some random guards that got in the way with a frying pan (Klonoa decided it was in his best interest not to ask). Finally, they had reached the gate which would lead out of the fortress, completely unguarded.

"Well, my work here is done," Crono stated simply, "Let's get out of this madhouse, then we can go over whatever is on your mind." She took a step forward, and a large mech suddenly fell the sky and landed right near her, causing her to scream and fall on her behind. Klonoa let out a shriek and jumped back, then clutched his ring and glared as Crono got up.

"So we meet yet again, Crono," the mechanical voice bellowed, "And who might this other nuisance be? Friend? Brother? Random freak you found?" Klonoa narrowed his eyes and shouted, "I'm none of those things! I don't even know her! Now, the better question is, who are you?"

"Who am I? WHO AM I? Why, I am the greatest genius Chronadia has ever known!"

The giant mech then got down on its knees and leaned forward, so its occupant could get out.

"I am the incredible, the sensational, the amazing, the illustrious, the stupendous..."

The glass window opened and out came...

"Mr. Big!"

A tiny brown mouse in a lab coat. I kid you not.

Klonoa's left eye was twitching uncontrollably, and he was most likely wishing he could leave the area immediately, but he was firmly planted where he was. Crono looked at Mr. Big with great consideration, chewed on a chocolate bar thoughtfully, then pulled her goggles over her eyes and said quite simply, "Cool story, bro."

This really set Mr. Big off.

"How dare you disrespect the Great Mr. Big!" the mouse squealed in anger, "You naughty little girl! Learn to respect your elders!" Crono cocked her head, whereas Klonoa opted to say, "Elder? You're barely older than her..."

"But I'm still older than her, therefore she should respect my excellency!"

"You know what? I'm really starting to have a hard time taking you seriously."

"Bah! Another disrespectful child! But I should expect no less from your kind..."

"Um, what?"

"Cats are all arrogant brats with no thought for anyone but themselves! Such selfish creatures that I just can't stand!"

"H-hey now! That isn't true!"

"SILENCE LITTLE BRAT!"

With that, a hysterical Mr. Big jumped back into his larger than life mech, readying a missile. However, rather than pointing the missile at Klonoa, he chose to point it at Crono. "This is your last day, Crono!" he screamed, firing the missile. Crono shrieked and shoved Klonoa in front, who let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell backwards, the missile missing him spectacularly and flying down a hallway. Mr. Big's face paled as he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Yep, we're dead." Crono said in a very dull tone, then she and Klonoa somehow ended up swept onto the giant mech's arm with the missiles, courtesy of Mr. Big piloting it in a frantic and crazed manner. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he screamed out in hysteria, readying the missile that Klonoa and Crono were currently clinging to for dear life. Before the two were able to let go, the missile launched with them still holding on, causing them to fly out of the fortress and over the ocean, towards a forest, all-the-while screaming to high Heaven.

The missile certainly went fast, as if frantically searching for something to ram into and explode. Klonoa didn't care if anyone thought he was a wimp; he was screaming while crying as the thing continued to soar. But hey, for what it's worth, Crono, who was busy clinging to him and not the missile, was in tears, too. Then, the missile rammed into a rock sticking out of the water, catapulted the two felines off of it and towards the beach, then it exploded in a glorious manner, creating a small mushroom cloud somehow.

Crono screamed as she flew, then managed to pull herself together enough to land on her feet and slide across the sand, landing on her behind, but otherwise unharmed. "Klonoa, just try it!" she cried, turning to face him as he was still aerial, "All cats can land on their feet! It's not hard to-"

Klonoa landed face-first into the sand.

"...Dude...what kind of cat are you? Sheesh..."

Klonoa groaned and pushed himself up, spitting out the sand that had ended up in his mouth. After that was done, he stood up, only to see Crono sitting on a nearby rock, staring at him while chewing on her chocolate bar in complete and total indifference to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when a large explosion shook the area. He and Crono both looked in the direction of it, only to see a huge mushroom cloud rising from where Mr. Big's fortress once proudly stood in all its mechanical and maniacal glory.

Crono took a decent-sized bite of the bar and chewed it with great thought on her mind, then promptly said, "He'll be back." She then noticed a large wave coming towards the beach and ran off into the forest without telling Klonoa, who was so focused on the cloud that he could see nothing else. When he finally noticed, he let out a scream and tried to escape it, but it managed to sandwich him between it and the beach, effectively soaking him.

Crono peeked her head out of the trees as Klonoa stood up, shivering and spitting out both sand and water from his mouth, a rather disgusted look on his face at the combination of things that made it in there. "Why didn't you warn me?" he shrieked, "Better yet, why don't you tell me anything?" Crono gave him an 'Oh you' expression, then pointed to her chocolate bar. "See this?" she asked, "This is the Chocolate Bar of Indifference. I am indifferent to your suffering."

"Oh come on! How can you not care? You nearly killed me back there!"

"How did I do that again?"

"You shoved me in front of the missile!"

"Oh, that. Meh."

"Meh? MEH? YOU NEARLY BLEW MY HEAD OFF AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'MEH'?"

Crono's eyes widened a bit and she quickly bolted into the forest as a crazed Klonoa chased her, screaming out a plethora of threats, and in general, not nice things. The two cats disappeared into the forest, their screaming and shouting likely waking up every creature within it.

This was likely going to be a rather bizarre adventure for them both.

Note: Ta-da! Likey or no likey? Please, I'm begging for input! DX


End file.
